A fantasy come true
by Sandrock1
Summary: I UPDATED NOW BE GOOD AND REVIEW
1. Default Chapter

I DON'T KNOWN NONE OF THIS SO DON'T SUE  
  
  
  
  
I looked out the window as the mini-van sped past the fences and green fields of Highline Louisiana. I sat back and just watched as day slowly turned into night the drive back home to Texas was gonna be a bitch the family reunion had keep by parents there for hours so of course we got a late start. My sister asked if she could listen to the radio it was flipped on but it was on a news satiation I barely listened.   
"In other news scientist have discovered a strange energy pulsing from the sun." Well that was a little interesting then I almost moaned as they brought on a scientist who tried to explain the whole thing.  
I blocked him out not really caring to hear I closed my eyes to sleep as my sister and brother campaigned to have the satiation changed. Then my whole world came to a crashing holt I heard my parents scream and there was a bright flash of light it was a blinding gold/green color. I felt myself be thrown forward violently threw the windshield. Glass cut deep into my head ripping away flesh. I rose hours later at least I think it had been hours. I rose to my feet I moaned as pain hit me like a ton of bricks. Blood ran into my eyes my shirt was torn as where my jeans.   
"Mom, Dad, hey where you guys at!?" I soon realized we had been in a wreck my brother Nick my sister Kelly could be hurt I ran looking for any sign of them when I ran into the car it was on fire it was totally trashed and still no sign of anyone.  
"Hey guys." Fear filled me I completely panicked. Nearly in tears and scared to death I walked around the car when my sister screamed a few feet off she had been lying in the grass.  
"Kelly! Shit Hold on!" I ran to her and she was scrambling to her feet to run.   
"What is it?" I asked as I come up on her. She looked a lot like me red hair smeared in blood shirt and jeans torn not as heavily as mine though.   
"Some kind of ….OH! I don't know what it is David!" So I walked up in the high grass and found what my sister had been bitching about it was a small brown and it had a horn and it greeted me.   
"Hi I'm waiting for Kelly my names Tsunomon!"  
I just looked at it for a long time trying to deiced if I had died for was just insane my knowledge of Digimon was limited. So limited I wondered if it where a pokemon  
Well I could ask it, but well talking to it would be like admitting its real.   
"Hey can you take me to Kelly I have something to give her." I had to I just had to talk to it "Tsunomon you're a Digimon you cannot be real one of us is tripp'n." Tsunomon just smiled brightly.  
"Here look at this!" He handed me a digivice one of the old ones not from the new season. I laughed at the sheer absurdity of it here I was talking to a Digimon and holding a digivice that was for my sister who has never even seen an episode.   
"She got a chrest too? Let me guess the Chrest of bitchiness!" I knew then I was nuts.  
"No, I only have the digivice with me and I was told to guard her." Told? I wondered for a bit then it hit me  
"Genni is he here do I have a Digimon?" Tsunomon shook is head and gave me a blank expression.   
"You know a lot but no it wasn't Genni who sent us here I don't know about your Digimon you might have one." The small creature then jumped in my arms I nearly dropped him in shock.  
"I told you my name what's yours?" Well might as well go with it. What's next I bump into Trowa Barton?  
"I'm David Faith I'm 14 years old and I think I maybe insane." Tsunomon just laughed.   
Kelly nearly ran off when she saw what I was carrying.   
"Hold on here this is for you." I tossed her the digivice I once again laughed I TOSSED MY SISTER A FUCKING DIGIVICE!!!  
"What's this I don't understand?" Kelly examined it I sat down Tsunomon the Digimon and he bounced over to her.  
"It's yours Kelly as am I together we can save your world." I listened in carefully wanting to hear what he had to say.  
"Your world your way of life is gone the fabric that has separated fantasy and reality is gone." I had to interject.  
"Ok but that's just it you're a product of someone's fantasy it isn't real."  
Tsunomon sighed.  
"I live in many worlds you think that only one person fantasies about our world or other worlds you have a world you go to when you are alone."  
I had no idea that Digimon where so smart I looked around I noticed Nick and my parents where still missing.   
"Where's Nick? And mom and dad?"  
Kelly could no longer hold back she cried and Tsunomon comforted her looking around I noticed the landscape had changed. The grass was a greenish/black the sky was pink even the coulds. No sun it was overcast but the sky was light brightly. The trees where shorter and slim almost evil looking.   
"What has happened here?" I asked now really scared.  
"The fantasies of every man, woman and child have just been given life." Tsunomon said afraid.   
As I watched I sudden fear gripped me mom and dad had worn seatbelts they couldn't have been thrown out as we where come to think of it I as well as Kelly should be dead.  
"How did we survive?" For that Tsunomon had no answer.   
"Kelly I think mom and dad are dead." Kelly's face drained of color she went into another fit of tears.   
"No that may not be true I mean they have fantasy world as well maybe they where able to escape sometimes people visualize they are someone else they could have easily became these people." As he said this I caught a note of something in his voice.  
"Where are they what happens to those people." I asked afraid.  
"They forget about there past lives they forget everything." No I refused to believe it no they could be saved I knew they could right now though I hope they where whoever it is they where in there fantasies. Nick came up walking slowly he had hid up in a tree why he had bound to have seen us before maybe Tsunomon scared him no he would have came down to see he to was a fan of anime. As he came up Nick asked. "This that a real Tsunomon is he telling the truth about the whole fabric of reality begging gone."   
"Nick how do you know that you couldn't have heard you where too far away."  
My mother had always said Nick had selective hearing. Tsunomon spoke up.  
"Take a closer look at him David." So I did and was shocked he had black eyes and spiked hair but that's not what freaked me out. What freaked me out was the tail waving around behind him.  
"Goddamn he's a saiyan!?" I had thought before I had a good grasp on this new situation but now my brother at 10 years old was a saiyan and my 12 year old sister had her own Digimon I was really jealous.   
"Yeah David is this cool or what!?" Great no telling how powerful he was I wondered what happened to me did I go threw some change I didn't feel different. A horn sounded I turned my head and froze not ten feet from me stood Myrddraal I knew what it was intestinally. I have read Jordan's books to often so not just anime characters have been given life great.   
"Tsunomon digivole!" I yelled to no avail then I remembered that the look of a Myrddraal can freeze you with fear damn he was coming at me I panicked I tried to run but I too was now frozen. My mind ran threw ways to escape I could feel something tickle in my head. I reached with my brain to that spot and I could feel a warm presence there. I grabbed at it I felt strength fill my body and I felt sick too I ignored it. I grew angry I lashed out with my new strength I could feel the energy leave my body. Then A ball of fire about the size of my fist and as long as my arm struck the Myrddraal. I lashed out again clammier this time. The Dark Ones servant was hurled away by an invisible force by air. The Myrddraal died still burning and still slashing wildly with his sword.  
I vomited as Nick came to me.   
"You ok? What happened to that thing."   
"Ok am I ok no Nick I'm not because my Parents are gone you're a saiyan my sister has a Digimon and I just fucking channeled the one power to kill a Myrddraal a creature from a goddamn book!"   
I looked at Tsunomon I asked my voice shaking.  
"Am I him?" Tsunomon shook his head.  
"I don't know about books David you could become "him" whoever he is.  
"Why are you worried you killed him you have power like me." Said Nick I just looked at him.  
"A power that could kill me." I could still feel the taint new thoughts raced in my head is the Dark One here what about the Forsaken, Frezia, The Dark Masters? Who knows it could be anyone from comics, books, TV? No telling who we'd face next.  
"Kelly you are gonna have to get your Digimon partner to Digivole faster."  
  
  
REVIEW THERE IS MORE TO COME.   
  
  



	2. chapter 2

David wasn't sure what to do next where should he go? Home, no in all likelihood his house is gone and besides they have no mode of transportation or food or water for that matter. David and his siblings had been walking for hours. David was sure that horn the   
Myrddraal had been used to alert something in most likely Trollocs. This was just too much but it was happing all David had to do was timidly reached back to the spot in his head that tickles and feel saidin there. In is head it was a clear white spear with an oily outer shade to it the taint no doubt. David felt the urge to embrace the One Power but he fought it down he knew the dangers of channeling to often he switched his focus on Tsunomon who tried in vain to explain digvoleing to Kelly. Nick had tied several times to fly or throw a Ka blast but to no avail. All this power and they where basically defenseless.  
Another horn sounded behind them they where getting close no way to out run them David felt scared and alone he knew that they where going to die he was as good as dead Saidin would kill him.   
"Guys those Trollocs are getting closer we are gonna be over run I don't know what to do." Tsunomon growled.   
"I really wish Matt where here then I could digivole."   
"Whoa hold on where the same digimon Matt has in the series?" I asked shocked.  
Tsunomon nodded sadly missing his former partner. Another horn sounded much closer this time. He had thought Trollocs where so suppose to be lazy they must be leaving a clear trail for they hadn't stopped in their pursuit or maybe a Myrddraal was driving them forward. His blood turned to ice at the thought of facing another Myrddraal. They had been walking for many hours there was nothing but road and grass.   
"There's an old school up ahead looks pretty old maybe we could hold up in there for a while." Asked Nick wanting a break from walking.   
"Good idea I can't see the school yet guess that's one for saiyan sight." I gave my brother an approving nod. We arrived an as he said the school was old the bricks used to build it where green and black. We found the school the doors where locked so we opened it with a little help from Nick's saiyan strength. We boarded ourselves in a small classroom and waited. I franticly reached for saidin I might as well have tried to grab the moon. After about three hours I saw a troop of not only Trollocs but also some other from of demons. "Nick what do you see." I asked hoping Nick's sight would work for us. After a few minutes he said.   
"Deadies you know from Evil Dead dude a few of them are eating one of those monster things."   
"Trollocs." I said simply. Nick knew his anime and B movies but little about books.  
"Anything else?" I asked hoping that was all. So much for hope my brother informed me of more enemies.  
"I see some of those zombie's form Resident Evil… awwwww shit." Oh, now that was comforting. Thought Kelly.   
"What." David asked.  
"They're being led by Black Wargreymon." Tsunomon gasped.  
Kelly looked at us not understanding a word.   
"What are you guys talking about?" Kelly said backing away from the window as if that would save her.  
Ok now or never Saidin I fumbled and reached but it always seemed just out of my grasp.  
I closed my eyes and focussed as hard as I ever had in my life. If my having Saidin meant anything I would embrace it now. NOW I WILL HAVE THE POWER! Saidin filled me I opened up to the power like a flower so sweet I could feel all things around me. I began to walk outside and no one stopped me. As I walked across the schools unkempt lawn the small army advanced on me. Remembering the flows from the novels I channeled air and fire somehow I new which flows where witch. I dread to know how I got that knowledge. Lighting fell on the army's ranks again and again I channeled air and fire bolt after blot struck. I heard a voice speak to me I nearly lost Saidin of the shock.  
"Earth use Earth channel it like this." Somehow I knew what he was saying so I listened and I channeled the earth erupted under their feet Trollcos and Deadies went flying.   
Nick watched in horror as his brother fought the on coming army. Nick ground his teeth getting angry he ran for the doors. Nick had brushed threw the doors and leaped into the air and fired a huge Ka blast and another and another and so on when the smoke cleared no one was standing expect Black Wargreymon. Who simply grinned and spoke.  
"Impressive I did not think the boy would tap into his Ka so quickly and you….That power is dangerous how long can you hold out? One year. Two? Madness is an unforgiving death."   
I looked at him closely.  
"How do you know about Saidin? It doesn't matter because I'm going to set things right and if I have to go through you to do it that's fine." I had no idea where all this confidence was coming from but filled with Saidin as I was I felt as if I could do anything. Air and Fire NOW! Lighting fell and he dodged. Fear came to me and I lost my hold on the True Source. Black Wargreymon flew backwards to dodge the lighting then the Mega level digimon gathered his power one Terra Destroyer would end it. He never got the change has Nick winded from his earlier battle fired another Ka blast. The attack spend towards him The evil digimon fired his own attack.  
"Terra Destroyer!" The two attacks met with a loud crash canceling each other out.  
Nick had no more Ka in him however he guessed his saiyan speed would work running forward only to be hit in the head by a kick from Black Wargreymon. Kelly freaked out she had not left the schoolroom and was watching from a distance.   
"No don't kill them please." Her digivice began to glow.  
"Tusnomon digivole to …..Gabumon!" Kelly had seen the whole thing there where no words to describe what had just happened.  
"Stay here I don't think he saw me digivole maybe I can sneak up on him." Gabumon slowly made his way to the dark version of his friend. There a black gear on his back Gabumon had to attack while he was distracted.   
"Blue blaster!" The attack hit dead on and destroyed the black gear.  
Black Wargerymon dissolved and the tension left the digimon's body.   
"Oh my GOD are you guys ok that was unreal UN- FUCKING- REAL!" Kelly had been having trouble believing what had happened hell anyone would David felt his insides quiver. Who was that voice Rand and heard the voice of Lews Kinslayer could he be as well?   
"Ow that guy kicks hard." Nick mumbled as he pulled himself up shaking himself off.  
Gabumon sighed happy to see everyone ok. "That was very foolish David I was so shocked when I saw you head for the door." David absorbed in his own thoughts didn't hear a word he was busy wondering about the voice.  
"Nice job with the lighting how'd you do it? What's your power?" Asked Nick.  
"Doesn't matter we need to move we are still in danger." And with that they left.  
  
"Haven't you figured out flying yet Nick?" Asked Kelly true she knew nothing of anime but she had heard her brothers talking and she knew he was suppose to be able to fly.  
"No, Kelly I haven't its not like I can just power up it's all new to me this body… It's just a wired feeling."  
Ok, fine more walking great she was tried and wanted a break but she didn't want to run into another army of monsters.  
It was then she noticed a strange man dressed in black.   
"David whose that guy?" Asked Kelly worried.  
David felt goosebumps crawl allover his skin. A woman channeling not good.  
"Not guy……girl." Said David snatching at the male half of the True Source.  
  
FEED BACK REVIEW   



	3. Chapter 3

DON'T OWN NOTING SO DON'T SUE. THANK YOU NOW BE GOOD AND REVIEW.  
  
  
Impossible thought David the woman he had sensed and channeled a gateway. It had to be a gateway the vertical slash of white light was unmistakable. Which brought another question to channel a gateway you have to know where you are going. The landscape of this planet had changed so much so she must have knowledge of this new world. David felt the ground shake violently a blue flash of light covered the earth ahead. Nick could now fire blasts at will he also seemed to have gained some of the saiyan's instinct for fighting. He was now turning several summersaults and throwing punches and kicks that where barely visible. Gabumon strolled along side Kelly watching Nick clearly impressed.   
  
Ishamael watched as Lanfear returned from her little investigation.   
"I told you you'd find nothing." She gave him a cold stare.  
"He's here I know it." Ishamael groaned Kinsalyer her former lover she was obsessed with him as he was with power.  
"If the dragon where here I'd have felt him embrace the source by now besides it could be either the boy or the original man." Things where different in this world they had been lucky that Shayol Ghul had also been hit with that light it was here in this world but on an island of some sort. Of the chosen where here as well as the still bound Dark lord it was then their great lord spoke.  
"MY CHOSEN THIS WORLD IS ONE I HAVE NEVER SEEN. THERE ARE…..OTHER EVILS HERE POWERS AS GREAT AS MY OWN."  
"Is that possible?" Asked a shocked Asmodean.  
"YES, WHEN FREE I COULD KILL THEM BUT SUCH A BATTLE WOULD UTTERLY DESTORY THIS WORLD PERHAPS IF WE MAKE ALLIES WITH THEM WE HAVE COULD LERN THIER WEAKNESSES."   
A shrill laugh echoes threw the their camp site and a voice speaks.   
"Weakness is something you will never see from me." The voice that spoke belonged to a strange man dressed in complete black. He had a long coat and clothing none of them have seen before. What world was he native to?   
"Who are you worm?" Asked an annoyed Moghedien.  
The man in black smiled.  
"One of your masters allies."  
  
Ash yelled with satanic glee as the boomstick blew a hole threw another one of the Deadites he was of course surrounded and he was quickly running out of ammunition so he used his chainsaw. Ash knew he was a done their where to many but he was gonna kill as many as he could.   
"Come on you godless mother fuckers!" Ash yelled. When a loud shot rang out and blew one of the Deadites brains out. A young woman joined Ash in his fight short hair nice figure. Between them both the undead monsters where soon all killed.   
"So babe what's your name?" Asked Ash.  
"It's not babe it's Jill I'm a Stars agent….. I see umbrella is at it again."   
"Groovy, military babe uh… well I don't know nothing about umbrella monsters but those are Deadites babe straight outta the book of the dead."   
"What? Who are you and why do you have a chainsaw for a hand?" Any other time Jill supposed that question would sound strange but after fighting zombies for most of her career she learned wired things have simple answers.  
"My hand turned evil." Stated Ash simply.  
"Of course." Said Jill making no effort to hide her sarcasm.   
"So I cut it off." Ash went on as simply as before.  
"Naturally." Jill said as she reloaded her pistol.  
  
Roland had no clue where he was he was pursuing the man in black when a flash of green light blinded him. He had no food or water his hoarse was gone and no water was the water here even drinkable? He next to some stream and the water was white. The place looked barren no houses no man in black hell nothing. He began to walk he walked for hours then as suddenly as the landscaped it blurred just as he wished he could find civilization. The gunslinger found himself in a huge city. Buildings seemed to reach the heavens the people walking the streets where what Roland found strange people dressed in tights or in animal skins animals that walked like people, people that flew some inside machines others by themselves.   
"Where in the hell am I?"   
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Roland turned to see what woman could have yelled such a ridiculous fraise. The yellow beam hit the large rat dead on sending him flying into the side of a near by car. With a growl the rat jumped after the blond when several shots rang out. The bullets pounded the rat dead Roland quickly reloaded using his trick taught to him by Court the bullets rolled off his knuckles and into the chambers.  
"Nice shot." The pretty blond grinned at him she reminded him of someone, but before he could dwell on it a loud scream could be heard and the Sailor Scout ran towards it with Roland following.  
  
King Cold fired another blast turning the human to dust Frezia laughed as he blew apart another blinding.  
"Son, are you sure this is earth?" King Cold asked that green light had been wired.  
"I don't know father, but you have to admit this is fun." King Cold just laughed.  
"Ah, mindless destruction it's always fun." Both Cold and Frezia turned to met their new visitor each ready to kill him.  
"Hello allow me to introduce myself I am Shao Khan and we have somewhere to go."  
"Where's that human?" Asked Frezia getting ready to blast this idiot who dared to interrupt his fun.  
"To concur not just this world but all worlds." Shao Khan new he had to be careful these two had a far greater power than he did well for now at least. He would take these two back to the so-called Chosen as well as all the others they requested and then they could began.  
"I already rule the universe little man." Cold said gathering his massive power but before he cold blast him Frezia stopped him.  
"Wait father let's play this out ok lets go."  
A lone figure watched as the three disappeared leaning on his staff he breathed slowly.  
"The evil forces gather I must make this known to the others." Then he too disappeared.  
  
  
Roland ran right behind the strange blond.   
"Where are we going?" Asked Roland he still had many questions and he intended on getting answers.   
"Those people that where yelling we have to help them. Who are you by the way?"  
Running along side her now Roland gave his answer.  
"Roland and you?" Mina looked at the man intently. Dressed in old western gear complete with pearl handle six shooters. He was tall dark hair he was even handsomer than Darien.  
"Sailor….aw hell I'm Mina." She said its not like he knew who the Sailor Scouts are anyway.   
"Where I'm I?" The gunslinger asked still amazed at the size of this city.  
"Some other dimension I guess it must have been that wired green light." She stopped as they approached a part of the city that was utterly destroyed.  
"What could have done this?" Roland didn't even think the man in black had this much power.  
  
Angle circled the strange zombie carefully this was one of the more powerful ones when that flash of light hit him. Angle found himself out in some strange woodland area when felt a massive dark power and this zombie holding a wired book. The two had been fighting for hours now. When a slash of white light cut through the air.  
  
  
  



End file.
